villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Messiah (Go-Busters)
Messiah is the source of the Vaglass and the main antagonist of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. While appearing as a large, disembodied transparent digital skull, it is actually a projection of the real Messiah who is located within the core of the Transport Research Center, which serves as both the Vaglass's base and as Messiah's inactive body. History Messiah was originally a computer virus that mysteriously infected the Transport Center's computers on Christmas 1999 and underwent an evolution from the Enetron in the system. Within no time, able to assimilate any inorganic matter, Messiah took control of complex and all mecha within it before attempting to take over the world's communication, power, and defense systems. However, the scientists sacrificed themselves to teleport the entire Transport Center into Hyper Space to trap Messiah. However, due to the dimension's ability to digitize organic matter, Messiah used this to absorb the scientists, save Masato Jin who escape the process but lost a fragment of his digitized body, to use their collect intellect in serving him as both his "Engineers" and as source material to create Enter and Escape. In 2012 New Anno Domini, 13 years since he was trapped in Hyper Space, Messiah gained the means to sent his agents back into reality, with the ultimate goal of gathering enough Enetron needed to bring himself back into reality so he assimilate the entire planet to cement his reign. Throughout the course of the series, Messiah remained on the side lines until Enter subjected him to a special program that evolves Messiah to enable him to create an extension of himself: Messiah Cell. Alerted to this my Hiromu's father, who has been acting against Messiah with the other scientists despite becoming part of him, the Go-busters enter subspace to end things with Messiah once and for all. While Messiah Cell was defeated by the Go-Busters, he still survived as Enter created back-ups of his data being put into the Messiah Cards that create the 12 Messiah Metaloids with each holding a part of Messiah that possesses them once they gathered enough data. However, Enter's true goal is use the Messiah Cards to evolve into a new Messiah. Learning of his goal, Escape disposed of Enter and enabled to Messiah to fully revive as Messiah Reboot before he deletes her. After an epic Christmas Eve battle, Messiah is finally destroyed by the Go-Busters' antivirus program. However, only four Messiah Cards remain. Messiah Metaloids Being created from the Messiah Cards, the Messiah Metaloids act on their original self's desire to assimilate any form of data. Though the end result is that Messiah would begin manifest through them, Enter revealed that the Messiah Metaloids are the means for his own evolution into a new Messiah rather than the restoration of the original. Metaloids *01 Sunadokeiloid *02 Tiaraloid *03 Karateloid *05 Bulldozerloid *06 MegaZordloid *08 Puppetloid *09 and 12 Kentateloid *10 Loupeloid *11 Domeloid Trivia *Messiah's name could allude to his creation on Christmas Day, which is meant to mark the day of birth for the Christian messiah. *Messiah bears some similarity to the Venjix Computer Network from Power Rangers: RPM. *He pronounces Enter's name in the correct English way, as "En-ter", instead of the phonetic Japanese pronunciation "En-ta" in "Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble!" However, this could be due to the voice distortion of Messiah's voice. *His Power Rangers counterpart is Evox, who is the main antagonist of the Power Rangers: Beast Morphers, the counterpart of Go-Busters. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dark Forms Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Multi-Beings Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Possessor Category:Evil Creator Category:Enigmatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Skeletons Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supremacists Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Monster Master Category:Abusers Category:Elementals Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Posthumous Category:Energy Beings Category:Dark Messiah Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Collector of Souls Category:Betrayed Category:Fragmental